Miracles in December
by Huang Rany
Summary: Tidak semuanya berakhir dengan indah, butuh pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. Miracles in December with KrisTao couple and Ren (GS!for Ren), TWOSHOOT! Chaptere 1 Update! Other EXO Couple!
1. Teaser part 1

© Title: Miracles in December ©

.

Author:

Huang Rany

.

Twoshoot, and this is part one.

.

Main Cast:

Huang (Wu) Zitao

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Huang (Wu) Minki or Ren as KrisTao daughter (GS!)

.

Support Cast:

EXO couple and Jung Jessica (ini yeoja cuman lewat nama ._. )

.

.

Genre:

Romance, Angst, Family, Hurt, Drama

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Kris, Tao dan Minki,keluarga yang penuh akan kebahagiaan, namun kebahagiaan itu perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kris dan Tao bercerai karena Kris kepergok selingkuh dengan salah satu cliennya.

Tao benar-benar sakit hati dan memilih bercerai, dan mengasuh putri semata wayangnya sendiri. Hampir 6 tahun, Kris dan Tao lost contact.

Dimana Tao sibuk dengan kesembuhan putrinya yang sedang sakit parah, dan Kris yang mencari-cari keberadaan kedua malaikat berharganya itu.

.

"_Mom? Ren-ren ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu pada Mom sebelum terlambat, tapi Ren-ean bingung apa yang harus Ren-ren berikan untuk Mom."_

_"Cukup dengan kesembuhanmu, Mom sangat bersyukur Ren-ren. Mom hanya ingin kau sembuh."_

.

_"K-kris?"_

_"Tao?"_

.

.

Tidak semuanya berakhir dengan indah, butuh pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

.

Warning:

GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

_Huang Rany Present ^~^_

* * *

Annyeong semuaaa

Rany membawa trobosan baru nih, otte?

Baguskah?

Kalau iya, akan aku lanjutin :D

Untuk fanfic ini akan kuusahakan untuk update asap.

Review please?


	2. Chaptere 1 : Kami kembali bertemu

© Title: Miracles in December ©

.

Author:

Huang Rany

.

Twoshoot

.

Main Cast:

Huang (Wu) Zitao

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Huang (Wu) Minki or Ren as KrisTao daughter (GS!)

.

Support Cast:

EXO couple and Jung Jessica (ini yeoja cuman lewat nama ._. )

.

.

Genre:

Romance, Angst, Family, Hurt, Drama

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Kris, Tao dan Minki,keluarga yang penuh akan kebahagiaan, namun kebahagiaan itu perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kris dan Tao bercerai karena Kris kepergok selingkuh dengan salah satu cliennya.

Tao benar-benar sakit hati dan memilih bercerai, dan mengasuh putri semata wayangnya sendiri. Hampir 6 tahun, Kris dan Tao lost contact.

Dimana Tao sibuk dengan kesembuhan putrinya yang sedang sakit parah, dan Kris yang mencari-cari keberadaan kedua malaikat berharganya itu.

.

"_Mom? Ren-ren ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu pada Mom sebelum terlambat, tapi Ren-ren bingung apa yang harus Ren-ren berikan untuk Mom."_

_"Cukup dengan kesembuhanmu, Mom sangat bersyukur Ren-ren. Mom hanya ingin kau sembuh."_

.

_"K-kris?"_

_"Tao?"_

.

.

Tidak semuanya berakhir dengan indah, butuh pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

.

Warning:

GaJe, OOC (maybe). GS!for Ren

.

Nb:

Entah ada angin apa fanfic ini terbuat dan entah kapan ini fanfic akan terselesaikan, mian kalo summary sangat aneh -_-

Selamat membaca :D

Ah ne! Jangan lupa dengerin juga, **Miracles in December – EXO**, entah itu **Korean version** ataupun **Chinese version**.

.

_Huang Rany Present ^~^_

* * *

_Seoul Internasional Hospital, VIP room 1_

_November, 2013_

Author POV's

Disebuah ranjang yang berada didekat jendela besar itu, terbaringlah seorang yeoja manis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah manisnya yang kian hari kian menirus itu tersinari oleh sinar bulan dengan lembutnya, manik matanya yang tidak terlalu sipit dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak manik mata yang tidak terlalu kentara itu. Membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan mirip dengan sang ibu. Pipinya yang dulu chubby kini berganti dengan pipi yang semakin menirus, tulang pipinya pun semakin terlihat menonjol. Bibir tipis dengan shape M itu kini berganti dengan warna pucat yang sangat kentara, namun perubahan itu tidaklah mengurangi kecantikan alami yang yeoja dapatkan dari sang ibu.

Tepat disampingnya, seorang namja manis nan cantik tengah terjaga. Sosok itu terlihat begitu kuat, namun sangat rapuh. Jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas dipipinya yang agak chubby itu. Jemari lentiknya tak berhenti untuk mengusap surai-surai blonde platina milik yeoja manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Berharap dengan itu, yeoja manis yang merupakan putri semata wayangnya bisa tertidur pulas walau hanya sejenak.

"Cepatlah sembuh Ren-ren. Mom akan selalu berada disisimu."

**Tes**

Setetes airmata kembali keluar dari manik mata dark chocho miliknya, jemari lentik itu kini beralih mengusap wajah sang aegya yang tidak terusik akan gerakan lembut sang ibu yang senantiasa membuatnya nyaman. Merasakan perubahan drastis pada aegyanya membuatnya sesak. Kenapa harus putrinya yang menderita? Kenapa harus permata berharganya? Apa Tuhan berencana untuk mengambil kembali permatanya?

**Cklek**

"Tao-ah~" kini seorang namja manis dengan dimple dipipinya memasuki kamar rawat itu, menghampiri si namja manis yang bernama lengkap Huang Zitao, yang tengah menahan isakan disamping ranjang rawat Huang Minki, putri semata wayang namja manis dengan mata panda itu. Tao yang merasa namanya terpanggil, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ada apa Yixing ge?" tanya Tao dengan suara lirih, namja manis itu menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya dengan cepat. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja, putrinya itu terbangun dan melihat wajah sembabnya. Ia tak ingin Ren-panggilan sang putrinya- khawatir.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Tidak ge. Biar aku saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yixing yang mendengar jawaban Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, sudah mengenal namja manis ini sejak lama tentu Yixing tahu bagaimana sifat-sifat Tao. Salah satunya adalah sifat keras kepalanya ini.

"Kau mau Ren menjadi sedih melihatmu sakit? Ia akan berpikir jika ialah penyebab kau sakit Tao. Hilangkanlah sifat keras kepalamu itu sejenak Tao. Untuk Ren." bujuk Yixing, namja manis itu menepuk pelan pundak sempit milik Tao. "Tidurlah, aku tahu dari kemarin kau tidur tidak nyenyak. Aku akan ada disini, tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya."

Tao memilih mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Yixing, karena jujur selama beberapa minggu ini ia terserang insomnia dan dia ingin selalu ada disamping putri semata wayangnya. Tak ingin berpisah walau hanya beberapa detik. Tao membaringkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa panjang yang memang tersedia disana, berusaha menutup mata sebentar;mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Semilir angin malam masuk kedalam ruang rawat itu, menghantarkan Tao untuk tertidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

_Disisi lain_

_China, Wu Coorp._

_Kris Wu Room._

Sesosok namja tampan dengan surai pirangnya nampak memandangi sebuah foto yang berisikan dirinya dengan dua orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya, namun mereka pergi dari hidupnya karena kebodohannya. Yah kebodohannya. Andai itu semua tak terjadi, keduanya pasti ada dirumahnya. Menunggu kedatangannya, ia bisa mendekap sayang kedua orang itu. Mantan istri dan putrinya. Setetes airmata perlahan menetes dan turun melewati pipinya yang menirus. Mengusap pelan lembar foto ditangannya itu.

"Kalian ada dimana eoh?" tanya namja itu entah pada siapanya, jemarinya mengusap pelan wajah namja manis yang tengah tersenyum manis didalam foto itu. Andai senyum itu masih bisa ia lihat. Andai namja ini masih menjadi miliknya, andai kata maaf bisa membuat semuanya membaik seperti dahulu. Andai, andai dan andai.

Manik matanya menatap sendu kearah yeoja manis dengan pipi chubbynya yang tengah tersenyum lembut, yeoja manis itu duduk diantara dirinya dan namja manis tadi didalam foto tersebut. _"Ren-ren, daddy really miss you~"_

Airmata semakin deras membasahi wajah tampan itu, tak ada isakan. Hanya airmata dan rasa bersalah membumbung didada namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan foto itu dimeja kerjanya, tangannya yang panjang menggapai smartphone miliknya yang berada tak jauh disana. Menggerakan jemarinya diatas touchscreen ponselnya, membawa ponsel itu mendekat ke telinganya; menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan mereka berdua?" setelah tersambung dengan seseorang bernama Chanyeol diseberang sana, namja tampan itu langsung menanyakan tujuannya. Terdengah dengusan dari seberang sana.

"_Kris hyung, apa kau sudah gila menelfonku tengah malam begini eoh?_" cibir Chanyeol dari seberang sana, Kris-namja tampan yang merupakan sang penelfon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cibiran sahabat baiknya itu. Yah, saat ini di China memang belum ada tengah malam (baginya), pasti tempat Chanyeol berada sudahlah tengah malam atau bahkan sudah dini hari. Namun entah kenapa Kris sama sekali tidak mengantuk atau sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Chanyeol-ssi."

"_Baiklah, aku menemukan mereka._"

Empat kata itu berhasil membuat kedua manik mata Kris membelak, wajah kusut namja tampan itu perlahan menampakkan gurat gembira. "Dimana? Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Kris antusias, namja tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembira dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "_Mereka sekarang ada di Seoul,Kris. Sekarang ini Tao tinggal bersama Minki disebuah apartemen diwilayah Gangnam, dekat dengan apartemen Suho hyung dan Lay hyung. Tao saat ini bekerja sebagai model dari Gucci, dan kau tahu? Putrimu itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis sama seperti Tao, dan tinggi yang keterlaluan untuk gadis berumur 15 tahun. Tentunya tingginya itu menurun darimu Kris hyung._"

Kini dalam benak Kris, tergambar sosok manis putri semata wayangnya. Minki Wu, putrinya itu nampak cantik dengan balutan kaus berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan cardigan hitam polos yang memeluk tubuh bagian atas putrinya itu. Celana denim selutut dan snikers putih menghiasi kaki panjang yeoja itu. Yah, Kris tahu putrinya itu sedari kecil sangat tidak suka memakai barang-barang yang berbau girly entah kenapa. Yeoja manis itu lebih suka memakai celana daripada memakai rok, lebih suka memakai kaus daripada gaun atau semacamnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan _Daddy_-nya." jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Ah! Kris hyung, aku ada ka-"_

"Pesankan tiket ke Seoul untukku lusa, dan jangan lupa untuk mejemputku di airport. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari sekarang." perintah Kris tanpa mau mendengarkan informasi yang sebenarnya penting untuk ia ketahui, yah sangatlah penting.

"_Arra hyung, akan kupesankan tiketnya untukmu. Siang nanti tiket itu sudah akan ada ditanganmu_."

* * *

_At the morning, Seoul Internasional Hospital_

VIP Room 1

"Eungh~"

Sosok manis dengan balutan pakaian khas rumah sakit itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan lembut, menampilkan manik mata dark choco seindah malam kepada sinar mentari pagi yang dengan nakalnya menyinari wajahnya. Bangun dari posisinya, menjadi duduk menyandar pada sandaran ranjang yang ia pakai. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada sang ibu yang masih tertidur disofa yang tersedia dikamar VIP itu, menarik senyum kecil. Akhirnya ibunya bisa tertidur cukup nyenyak.

"Tidur nyenyak, Minki-ah~?" menolehkan kepalanya kearah sisi kiri ranjang, wajah manis dan damai Yixing menjadi gambaran jelas dimanik matanya. Tersenyum manis melihat sahabat ibunya ada dikamar rawatnya membantu ibunya menjaganya.

"_Well_, setidaknya aku bisa tidur cukup lama _aunty_. Ah~ _good morning aunty_~~" Yixing ikut tersenyum, namja manis itu membawa tubuh ringkih anak sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya. "_Morning too baby_ Ren. Demam-mu juga sudah turun, _aunty_ turut senang."

Minki atau yang biasa dipanggil Ren mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _aunty_ kesayangannya itu. "Jam berapa _mom_ tidur _aunty_? Aku kasihan pada _mom_, karena sedari kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak bahkan insomnia sampai tidak tidur hanya untuk menungguiku." menunduk sedih mengingat ibunya tersiksa seperti itu karena dirinya. Yixing yang melihat perubahan aura dari Ren, mengelus surai blonde platina yeoja manis itu.

"Tepat saat _aunty_ datang, aunty menyuruh _mommy_-mu itu untuk tidur, sudah jangan sedih seperti itu hm. Kau ingin _mommy_-mu terbangun dan ia melihat wajah sedihmu eoh?"

"Ti-tidak _aunty_! _Mom_ pasti akan bertambah khawatir!"

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah~" berhasil! Ren kini tersenyum dengan sangat manis, yah yeoja manis itu hanya akan menurut bila itu sudah menyangkut tentang _Mommy_-nya.

**Cklek**

"Eh?"

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, seorang namja tampan dengan wajah angelnya nampak berdiri didepan pintu, Yixing yang sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikkan dirinya dan keponakan manisnya itu menoleh kearah pintu. "Suho hyung?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ada disini hm? Ah, _morning little panda~_" Suho yang datang dengan jas dokternya itu menyapa Ren yang masih memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Sedangkan Ren yang mendengar Suho memanggilnya _little panda_, merengut kesal.

"Ish, _uncle_! Aku bukan panda! Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Ren mempoutkan bibirnya, dan semakin memeluk Yixing erat. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Suho malah tertawa melihat reaksi yang diberikan keponakannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dimana putri semata wayangnya dirawat. Ren yang melihat _Mommy_-nya sudah bangun berusaha untuk turun dari ranjangnya, ingin menghampiri _Mommy_-nya. Tao yang melihat putrinya ingin turun dari ranjang segera mendekati yeoja manis itu dengan langkah linglung. "Jangan turun, _baby_."

"_Mommy~ Morning~~_" setelah melepas pelukannya ditubuh Yixing, Ren beralih memeluk tubuh ramping milik _Mommy_-nya. Tao tersenyum manis dan beralih membalas pelukan putrinya itu tak kalah erat.

"_Morning too baby~ Did you sleep well last night?_" tanya Tao lembut, namja manis itu mengusap lembut surai pendek putrinya. "_I think yes mom. Did you also sleeping well mom?_" jawab Ren sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang ibu.

Tao kembali tersenyum, putrinya ini sangatlah perhatian. Tapi perhatian itu hanya ia tujukan itu orang-orang yang sayang dan orang-orang yang ia kenal dengan dekat. "Ya, itu semua karenamu Ren-ren~"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Minki-ah? Apa kau sering sakit kepala lagi?" tanya Suho, namja itu sudah berdiri disamping Yixing. Ren menoleh dan menatap Suho lembut dan disertai cengiran lucu miliknya. "Setidaknya dalam sehari hanya sekali aku kambuh _uncle_! Hehehe~~"

"Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu dan jangan sekali-kali bolos terapi hm? Dokter Jung mengatakan kau sudah bolos terapi, kemana kau _little panda_?"

"Mwo!? Kau bolos terapi _baby_!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_20 menit kemudian~_

Ren POV's

Kini aku hanya bisa mengurucutkan bibirku pertanda sebal, aish! Coba saja Suho _uncle_ tadi bermulut ember, sekarang aku masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan _Mom_. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi,_ Mom_ tidak bisa mengawasiku karena ia ada jadwal untuk pemotretan.

Dan sekarang aku harus rela untuk dihukum didalam kamar rawat yang terlalu luas ini, aish! Aku bosaan~!

"Ah! Aku telfon saja si Sehun atau si Kkamjong untuk menemaniku disini!" aku memekik pelan dan segera menyambar ponsel putih milik yang berada diatas nakas disamping ranjangku. Kumainkan jemariku diatas layar _touch_ ponselku itu. Kemudian aku mengarahkan kamera depan ponselku ke wajahku sambil menunggu sambungan _video call_ku dengan Sehun dan Kkamjong atau Kai. Mereka berdua itu adalah sahabatku disekolah, yah sahabatku memang hanya mereka berdua itu. Semenjak aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku (mungkin) dirumah sakit sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, hanya dua sahabatku itulah yang terus bersamaku. Memang aku termasuk tipe orang yang mudah berteman, temanku bisa dikatakan banyak. Namun hanya kedua namja tengil itulah sahabatku dan aku sayang mereka, karena bagiku mereka kini menjadi sosok kakak dalam hidupku.

_"Yoboseyo?"_ kini terlihat sosok namja dengan tan skin dan wajah tampannya dilayar ponselku, aku tersenyum melihat Kai gege.

"Annyeong kai gege~! _How are you eoh_? _I'm really miss you_~!" pekikku girang, yah sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Kai gege maupun Sehun gege. Kata mereka saat ini mereka sedang sibuk menghadapi Ulangan Akhir Semester I, entah aku harus merasa sedih atau bagaimana mendengar berita itu. Jujur, aku begitu merindukan kehidupanku yang normal. Bersekolah, _Hang out_ bersama teman, jalan-jalan bersama _Mom_ dan hal-hal seru lain yang menyenangkan.

"_Ahahaha~ really little panda? I miss you too~ Kau tahu sepertinya Jjangah merindukanmu_." aku terkikik geli mendengar ucapan namja dengan kulit tan itu, namun kemudian aku harus terpekik girang karena Jjangah-nama anjing lucu milik Kai gege- kini terlihat dilayar ponselku. Andai aku tidak sakit seperti ini, aku pasti akan berada dirumah Kai gege dan bermain bersama Jjangah. Andai aku tidak lemah, andai aku kuat.

"_Hello Jjangah baby_~ _I'm really miss you_! _Where's your brother's_? Kai ge, dimana Monggu dan Jjonggu?" tanyaku penasaran, karena biasanya ketiga anjing lucu itu selalu bersama.

"_Ah~ mereka berdua sedang dimandikan si albino. Hei, albino sudah selesai belum!?_" Kai ge nampak menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan sedikit berteriak pada seseorang yang sudah kuketahui siapa, siapalagi manusia yang dengan seenaknya Kai gege panggil dengan sebutan albino kalau bukan Sehun ge? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatku yang sangat jarang akur ini, tapi mereka saling menyayangi. Aku tahu jelas akan hal itu, tentu karena aku sahabat mereka. Hahaha.

"_Ya! Jangan memanggilku albino, kkamjong item jelek!_" kali ini kudengar sebuah teriakan balasan dari arah belakang Kai gege.

"Hei sudahalah kalian berdua berhenti saling meledek, aku punya permintaan dan kalian berdua haruslah menurutinya, arra?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Disisi lain_

_Nanjing Airport_

Author POV's

"Ya! Park _Stupid_ Chanyeol! Apaa-apan kau eoh!?" seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang nampang tergesa-gesa, ditangan kiri namja itu ada sebuah koper besar yang ia geret dengan brutal, ditangan kanan namja itu ada sebuah ponsel yang sedang ia tempelkan pada sisi telinga kanannya, intinya penampilan namja itu saat ini jauh dari kata rapi. "Bukankah kau memesankan tiket untukku dengan keberangkatan besok!? Kenapa jadi keberangkatan hari ini eoh!?" sedikit berteriak memarahi namja diseberang sana yang hanya bisa berdoa semoga nanti kalau namja tampan yang ia bantu ini sampai di Seoul ia tidak akan mati terpanggang karena amukannya.

"_Maafkan aku Kris, itu juga aku diberitahu mendadak oleh Chen. Asal kau tahu penerbangan ke Seoul terakhir adalah hari ini, sepertinya pemerintah membuat kebijakan baru. Kau harusnya bersyukur Kris! Kau mau bertemu dengan Tao dan Ren tahu depan!?_" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kris mendengus sebal, tapi aish terserahlah intinya ia bisa sampai di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Tao dan Ren, karena itulah tujuannya saat ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang Park Dobi! Awas saja jika nanti aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu di Incheon Airport, ku penggal kepalamu." ancam Kris dengan nada mengerikan, ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya aneh. Penampilan berantakan walau kadar ketampanan-nya tidaklah berkurang, berteriak marah pada seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya, benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sungguh dia tak peduli.

"_O-oke Kris, aku akan menjemputmu disana._" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara gugup, takut jika ia tidak mengiyakan apa yang diminta sahabat baiknya itu, namja tampan blasteran Cina-Kanada yang sedang bersiap untuk datang ke Seoul itu benar-benar akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Aku harus segera masuk, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." dan sambungan itupun terputus. Meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang melongo, mencerna semua perkataan namja tampan didaratan China yang sekarang sedang menuju ke Seoul. Tanah dimana mantan istri dari namja itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Internasional Hospital_

"Ya! Nona Huang berhenti!"

"Lebih cepat lagi Oh Sehun pabo! Ya! Mereka belakang kita!"

Terlihat sebuah pemandangan seru dipekarangan Rumah Sakit Internasional itu, beberapa perawat nampak mengejar tiga orang remaja dimana dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja manis tengah berusaha kabur dari kejaran beberapa perawat dibelakang mereka. Dan sebenarnya perawat-perawat itu hanya mengejar si yeoja manis yang berada diboncengan seorang namja dengan kulit pucat.

"Kau kira kau ini tidak berat apa!? Aku sudah berusaha tau!" omel si namja dengan kulit pucat itu, peluh nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sebenarnya bagi namja tampan itu berat yeoja yang sedang ia boncengi itu tidaklah berat, ia yang sedang panik itulah yang membuat beban yang ia rasakan semakin berat.

"Ya! Enak saja eoh!? Aku ini kurus tau!" si yeoja itu balik mengomel, tak lupa kepala si namja ia jitak.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan peluk aku erat, aku akan berusaha untuk ngebut!"

"M-mwo!? Ya!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, Kim Jongin-namja berkulit tan- yang sebelumnya berada didepan mereka berdua terkaget dengan sosok Sehun yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku!"

"Kalian! Berhenti!"

Dan begitulah keadaan dari pekarangan Rumah Sakit Internasional itu, sangat ribut.

* * *

_Myeongdong Street_

"Tadi itu sungguh mengasyikan! Hihihi~~"

Entah reaksi apa yang harus kedua namja itu berikan pada si yeoja manis yang kini tengah menggandeng masing-masing lengan mereka,jadi yeoja manis itu berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kali ini kau ingin melihat apa hmm?" tanya Jongin-namja yang lengan kanannya sedang digandeng oleh yeoja manis itu. Namja itu membagikan senyum hangat nan tulus miliknya untuk yeoja yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adiknya sendiri itu.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat kamera ge! Hehehe, kalian mau kan menemaniku jalan-jalan sehari penuh ini? Mau ya~~?" Ren kini mengeluarkan rengekan manjanya, yeoja manis menampakkan wajah memelasnya yang begitu lucu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permitaan yeoja manis ini.

"Apa yang akan kami dapatkan nanti hm? Kau tahu ini semua tidaklah gratis." ucap Sehun dengan nada jahil miliknya, sepertinya ia lupa sejahil apapun dia yeoja manis disebelah kirinya ini jauh lebih jahil lagi.

"Bagaimana jika imbalannnya adalah kalian bisa dekat dengan Kyungie ge dan Luhannie ge? Otte? _This_ _offers extremely lucrative isn't it_?"

Jongin bereaksi berlebih dengan mata berbinar dan sepertinya sedikit liur-iuh! Keluar dari sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cengo dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali.

Hei! Penawaran dari yeoja manis disamping mereka ini sungguh sangatlah menggiurkan! Mereka bisa dekat sekaligus melakukan pendekatan pada target mereka!

"Baik! Kami setuju!"

Dan dengan semangat berlebih, Ren menggeret kedua namja itu kedalam sebuah toko yang menjadi _base_ pertama untuk perburuan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile~_

"_Baby_~ buka pintunya~ Ini _mommy_ dan Luhannie gege, kau harus makan siang dulu." dua orang namja manis nampak berdiri disalah satu pintu kamar rawat, dimana pintu itu berhiaskan stiker panda imut dan terdapat sebuah name tag yang bertuliskan huruf hangeul dengan rapi. Huang Minki.

Hening. . .

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam kamar, biasanya kamar itu selalu terdengar berisik hingga kekoridor lantai 3 Rumah Sakit Internasional itu. Entah itu suara TV yang memang sengaja dinyalakan sampai volume terkeras, atau nyanyian alias suara orang berkaraoke ria. Para suster dan dokter yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum kecil atau sekedar menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar suara bising dari kamar itu jika mereka melewatinya. Aneh saja, bagaiman bisa ruangan tersebut berisik padahal ruangan itu adalah ruang kedap suara-seluruh ruang rawat di Rumah Sakit itu adalah ruangan kedap suara.

"Mungkin dia sedang menonton TV jadi dia tidak dengar, Taoie~" ucap namja manis dengan seragam perawatnya, ia nampak membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan paket makan siang untuk para pasien. Dibagian dada sebelah kanan seragam namja itu terdapat sebuah name tag bertuliskan Xi Luhan dalam tulisan Hangeul.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ge. Ruangan ini kan sepertinya sudah tidak berkedap suara gara-gara ulah anakku itu. Apa dia marah padaku ya gara-gara hukuman yang kujatuhkan padanya tadi pagi?" sedangkan Tao, selaku ibu dari penghuni kamar rawat didepan mereka itu menerka-nerka apakah sang anak sedang ngambek padanya atau tidak.

Yah, gara-gara informasi mengejutkan dari Suho-salah satu dokter anak di Rumah Sakit itu-. Tao menghukum putrinya itu untuk tidak boleh kemanapun apalagi hingga keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Ren hanya bisa merengut dan kembali bergelung didalam selimut.

Sedikit perasaan bersalah muncul, Tao hanya tak ingin putri semata wayangnya itu terluka dengan berkeliaran diluar Rumah Sakit. Ia sangat menyayangi putrinya itu, sangat.

"_Baby~ Are you mad with mom_? _Ok_, _mom_ minta maaf. _Mom just doesn't want you get hurt_."

Hening. . .

Tao mulai curiga dengan keadaan kamar yang dirasanya sangatlah senyap, perlahan jemarinya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

**Cklek~**

"_Baby~?_"

Hanya pemandangan rapi yang Tao dapatkan,dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda dari Ren disana. Luhan yang ikut melihat pemandangan dari kamar itu terbelak, melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau tadi pagi Ren berusaha kabur dengan dua temannya!"

Dan setelah Luhan selesai berucap, Tao segera berbalik pergi. Mencari putrinya keseleruh penjuru pusat kota Seoul dengan wajah panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_at Incheon Aiport_

"Dimana Park _Idiot_ itu huh? Benar-benar ingin kupenggal ternyata dia."

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai pirang miliknya yang begitu mencolok nampak menggerutu sambil berjalan tak tentu arah guna mencari sesosok manusia yang panggil dengan kata tambahan Idiot barusan. Suara berisik dari roda-roda koper yang berlalu-lalang disampingnya membuatnya semakin pusing. Saat ini ia hanya ingin istirahat, dan baru besok ia akan menemui Tao dan putrinya setelah mengorek informasi dari Park Chanyeol, yang bodohnya baru datang dengan nafas tersengal dihadapannya seakan namja itu habis dikejar kawanan badak mengamuk.

"Hah~ hah~ m-mian hyung a-aku telat! Hah~" melihat Chanyeol yang nampak ngos-ngosan membuat Kris-nama namja tampan bersurai pirang itu- merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Akhirnya ia membawa namja yang hampir menyamai tingginya itu untuk duduk dikursi yang tersedia di _Airport_.

"Atur nafasmu terlebih dahulu, kau ini seperti dikejar kawanan badak mengamuk saja." Kris mengusap pelan punggung sahabat baiknya itu, dan namja bermarga Park yang duduk disebelahnya berhasil menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini hyung, bukankah kau ingin istirahat dan jalan-jalan?"

"Yah, kau benar. Lagipula aku memang harus merapikan penampilanku."

* * *

_Chanyeol Apartemen_

"Oh ayolah hyung! Kau ini lama sekali sih!"

"5 menit lagi Dobi! Ini masih belum rapi tahu!" teriakan saling menyahut nampak menggema didalam ruangan itu, Kris masih sibuk menata rambutnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu sedangkan Chanyeol sudah uring-uringan sendiri dengan kelakuan Kris.

"Ayolah Kris, _break time_ yang diberikan oleh Xiumin hyung itu tinggal 20 menit lagi!"

"Arraso! Aku sudah selesai! Jja~!" setelah merasa dirinya rapi, Kris menampakkan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol semakin cemberut melihat wajah Kris yang nampak sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aish kau menyebalkan hyung." gerutu Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan mereka keluar dari apartemennya, menuju basement dimana mobilnya tadi terparkir. Untung saja Kris tidak mendengar gerutuannya, jika iya habislah kau Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil fokus menyetir. Kris yang berada disampingnya menoleh.

"Mungkin, ada baiknya aku membeli mobil baru. Agar aku tidak merepotkan." Kris nampak berpikir dengan keputusannya barusan, dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya spontan beragumen.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu kau ini merepotkan hyung." cibir Chanyeol dengan suara lirih, namun ternyata cibirannya itu didengar oleh Kris.

**Ctak**

"Apa kau bilang?" aum Kris dengan nada berbahaya, ditambah delikan tajam dari si pirang disampingnya membuat Chanyeol mengkeret. "Kau salah dengar hyung, sungguh deh. Ah hyung! Kita sudah sampai!"

Sepertinya Park Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia selamat dari terkaman Naga mengamuk disampingnya, dan untungnya mereka sudah sampe disebuah showroom mobil terkemuka di Korea.

* * *

_Back to Myeongdong Street_

"Aku ingin makan itu ge! Belikan!"

"Eh, tidak jadi aku ingin ice cream!"

Entah harus tersenyum atau merasa letih dan pengang karena telinga mereka diharuskan menerima pekikan dengan nada tinggi dari yeoja manis disamping mereka, tapi akhirnya Jongin-atau yang akrab disapa Kai dan Sehun memilih tersenyum dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh yeoja manis yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adik mereka sendiri itu.

"Masih lapar hm?" tanya Sehun pada Ren yang kini masih sibuk dengan lolipop besarnya yang tinggal separuh. Lalu, kemana Jongin? Namja berkulit tan itu sedang membelikan ice cream yang diminta oleh Ren dikedai ice cream diseberang jalan dimana kini Sehun dan Ren duduk dikursi taman.

"Um~! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah sangat jarang makan makanan kesukaanku sejak aku masuk rumah sakit? Rasanya seperti bernostalgia." jawab Ren dengan nada ceria, dan ia pun kembali sibuk menghabiskan sisa lolipopnya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika yeoja manis ini ternyata mengidap penyakit lemah jantung dan kanker paru-paru? Sifat cerianya memang benar-benar menipu banyak orang, tapi banyak orang yang menyayangi sosoknya yang ceria dan hangat ini.

Tak ada yang menyangka jika hidup yeoja manis ini hanya tinggal menghitung hari, semua orang yang mengenalnya begitu sedih saat mengetahui vonis dokter yang mengatakan yeoja manis nan ceria itu mengidap dua penyakit mengerikan itu, tapi mereka selalu memberikan dukungan untuk kesembuhan yeoja itu walau kemungkinan yeoja manis itu kecil.

Sejak ditetapkan untuk dirawat di Seoul Internasional Hospital hampir 3 tahun ini, Ren sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit megah itu. Makanan yang ia makan haruslah sesuai dengan anjuran dokter, dan bagi Ren itu sangatlah membosankan.

Jadi jangan heran jika ia mulai _'jalan-jalan'_ bersama dengan dua temannya itu sejak 1 tahun belakangan ini. Walau sering ketauan oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter disana, yeoja manis itu tidaklah jera. Baginya kalau belum ketahuan oleh ibunya sendiri dia tidak akan jera.

"Maaf menunggu lama, kedai ice cream diseberang sangat ramai. Ini untukmu Ren-ren-ya~" Jongin menyerahkan secup _ice cream Strawberry_ kesukaan Ren, sedangkan Ren sendiri malah menatap Jongin bingung.

Melihat kebingungan yeoja manis dihadapannya, Jongin pun mengusak surai blonde Ren dengan gemas. "Ada apa hm?"

"Kukira kau juga akan membelikan Sehun ge, kenapa hanya aku saja?" tanya Ren sambil menyantap ice creamnya, manik matanya mengerjap imut.

"Hari ini adalah harimu _Princess_, jadi kami akan menuruti apa yang kau mau. Benarkan Sehun-ah?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jongin, namja dengan kulit yang berbanding terbaik dengan Jongin itu tersenyum pelan.

"Karena hari ini kau sudah jadi _Princess_ yang baik, kami akan mengajakmu ke sungai Han. Setelah itu kami akan mengantarkanmu kembali, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali, aku masih ingin main!" sungut Ren, yeoja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

"Hei, besok-besok lagi kan masih bisa. Kami janji akan menemanimu, otte?" tawar Jongin. Hei! Dia itu masih memiliki rasa takut tahu! Bagaimana jika nanti ia dan Sehun terkena sasaran amukan dari ibu dari sahabat baiknya ini? Bisa dipastikan mereka hanya akan menjadi tulang belulang!*Kalian sungguh berlebihan =_=

Namun bukannya menjawab tawaran Jongin, Ren kini malah terbatuk-batuk. Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Ren berusaha membuat Ren menjadi sedikit lega, namun betapa kagetnya mereka bertiga begitu darah kental keluar dari mulut mungil Ren.

"G-ge? Hiks d-darah. ." isak Ren dengan wajah menahan tangis, ia paling takut melihat darah.

"Kita harus kembali! Ren-ya kau mau kugendong atau. . "

**Greb!**

.

.

.

.

Ren POV's

"G-ge? Hiks d-darah. ." isakku dengan wajah menahan tangis, aku paling takut melihat darah. Aku sangat membenci darah. Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku yang semula duduk, aku mulai merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Kumohon kenapa aku harus kambuh disaat seperti ini.

Aku mulai tak fokus, pandanganku mulai mengabur dan tanpa sadar aku berdiri sedikit melewati pinggir zebra cross.

"Kita harus kembali! Ren-ya kau mau kugendong atau. . "

Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Jongin ge katakan, tapi aku merasakan sebuah lengan menarik tubuhku.

**Greb!**

"M-minki?"

**Deg**

Suara ini, ini suara _Daddy_.

Suara yang kurindukan beserta sosoknya pula.

"_Dad?_ _Uhuk!_"

Mulutku kembali mengeluarkan darah segar, dan kurasa itu mengotori bagian depan pakaian yang digunakan sosok dengan suara _Daddy_-ku.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi!?-"

Dan pandanganku pun mulai menggelap.

* * *

_Seoul Internasional Hospital, VIP room 1_

Author POV's

"Kris."

"Apa?"

Saat ini keempat namja tampan itu telah berada di depan kamar rawat Ren, dimana yeoja manis itu tengah mendapatkan penanganan khusus dari beberapa dokter yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu merupakan suatu pertemuan tak terduga bagi Kris.

Kris yang saat itu sedang diajak Chanyeol berkeliling dan kebetulan berada didaerah Gangnam, dimana Chanyeol tengah menunjukkan apartemen dimana saat ini mantan istri dan putrinya tinggal.

Ia yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol didaerah taman dikagetkan dengan pemandangan Ren-Kris tahu setelah ia diberitahu oleh Chanyeol- dengan mengeluarkan darah dan tangan yang terkena noda darah juga.

"Inilah yang ingin kuberitahu padamu pada saat itu hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin katakan padanya?

"Aku belum sempat memberitahumu keadaan Ren waktu itu, kau langsung memotong ucapannku dan memerintahku seenak jidatmu." entah ini curhatan hati Chanyeol atau bagaimana, Kris yang mendengarnya langsung memutar matanya malas.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa sih!? Katakan dengan jelas!" kesal Kris, ia menganggap bahwa pembicaraan ini sungguh bertele-tele. Tak tahukah Chanyeol jika ia kini dilanda perasaan cemas dan khawatir. Putri semata wayangnya, putrinya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Apalagi tadi, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bagaimana kesakitannya putrinya itu.

"Baiklah, Minki mengidap lemah jantung dan kanker paru-paru sejak 3 tahun lalu." Kris melototkan matanya kaget.

Apa!?

Lemah jantung dan kanker paru-paru?

"Yang kudengar, jantungnya memang sudah memiliki kelainan sejak kecil, aku mengetahuinya dari Suho hyung. Dan untuk kanker paru-parunya, ia menderita penyakit itu sejak 4 tahun belakangan."

**Deg**

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, meremas surai pirangnya kasar.

Ialah penyebab sakitnya Ren, ialah yang menyebabkan Ren menderita. Ayah macam apa dirinya ini!

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

"Kai! Sehun!"

"T-tao ahjumma. ." Kai dan Sehun nampak sedikit ketakutan begitu sosok ibu dari sahabat mereka yang kini sedang ditangani oleh dokter didalam kamar rawatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Minki!? Kalian yang membawanya kabur eoh!?" sembur Tao yang kini berada dihadapan Kai dan Sehun, sedangkan kedua remaja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Tao yang tadinya masih berkeliling mencari putrinya itu dikejutkan dengan informasi yang terima jika Ren kambuh dari Luhan yang tadi menelfonnya. Secepatnya ia kembali ke Seoul Internasional Hospital untuk melihat keadaan putri semata wayangnya.

"Bersama siapa kalian tadi kemari?" tanya Tao pada kedua remaja didepannya yang masih menundukkan kepala, melihat teman dari anak sahabatnya itu ketakutan, Chanyeol pun membantu mereka dengan menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Bersama denganku Tao-ah."

Tao menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar suara bass dari sebelah kanannya, manik matanya melebar. Tidak, ia tidak menatap ke arah Chanyeol, melainkan. .

"K-kris?"

"Tao?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

**Special Thanks for:**

** .5 | Rima-TAOma | Ayam Goreng | missjelek | dewicloudsddangko | MidnightPandragon17728| ressijewelll **

**| Couphie | Guest | kei | BabyXia KTS | aliensparkdobi | ichanyeollie | peachpetals | kt | melon tao**

**Untuk flashbacknya akan saya berikan di chaptere berikutnya, terimakasih atas kesediannya memberikan review dan beberapa saran dan masukan untuk fanfic ini.**

**.**

**Mian banget kalau telat update, padahal ini fanfic undah saya jadwalkan untuk posting sebelum natal, eh malah molor begini ._.**

***deep bow**

**.**

**Once again, gomawo all~ luph you/?**

***cipok basah/?**

**.**

**Maafkan saya yang terlalu telat ne/?**

**.**

**Review lagi ne?**

**Sign,**

**Huan Rany**

**2013.12.29**


End file.
